


The Death of Me

by Program



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bite Kink, Blood, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Dehumanization, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nosebleed, Rough Sex, Violence, vampire!scud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Program/pseuds/Program
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like your ideas," he stuttered out, swallowing and clearing his throat to center himself.</p><p>Scud grinned, manic and sated despite how fucking <i>ruined</i> he looked.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuckity fuck.
> 
> For once I am 10000% pleaseeddd with this. This is completely self indulgent, with a small request from a good friend of mine that I couldn't resist.
> 
> I was not displeased by the result.
> 
> This is pure, absolute, and shameless smut.
> 
> I'll be over here if you need me.
> 
> You're welcome, Arc <3
> 
> unbeta'd. all mistakes are my own.

A defiant snort was not the sound Deacon was looking for as he clipped the black collar around Josh's neck.

Not at all.

It was a beautiful little thing, in that simple way that many things were, with studs layering the surface that faced outwards from the neck artfully. To put it simply, it was a dog collar, and it suited the little fuck perfectly.

"Speak," he mocked with a smirk, earning a roll of the eyes from his oh so faithful companion but that wasn't in the rules. Once the collar went on, there were rules.

Deacon scowled, holding chain lead in his other hand and adjusting his grip to purposefully draw out a light rattling of metal against metal. It had an immediate effect of Scud dropping his damn eyes to the ground like he was supposed to while simultaneously raising his chin so Frost could clip one end to the D-ring at the front of the leather accessory. It settled with a very satisfying _chink_ when Deacon let go to focus on the other end of Scud's newly appointed leash, admiring as his childe stayed nice and pretty for him to admire.

Of course when did obedience ever last long with Scud? Those defiant eyes rolled right back up, fixedly locking with Frost's because really the kid had absolutely no fucking self-preservation instincts. He liked to test Deacon's resolve in not killing him, at least not for good.

"Put your fucking eyes down or I'll rip them out," he pronounced the last few words precisely and in a short manner, moving his hand to wrap the chain around his fist once or twice before jerking it towards himself, resulting in pulling the kneeling fledgling forward so that he had to catch himself with his hands or end up kissing the floor. Being on his knees helped him not do that, so there was that.

Josh grumbled minutely, glaring daggers into the floor, cold as it was against his bare knees in all his glorious nudity. "We should get a carpet," because nobody ever said Scud was good at keeping his mouth shut. At least he was aware of the fact that he was being stupid, though, as he tensed and braced himself for whatever reprimand he was about to receive.

When it didn't come, he was distracted by his thorough confusion.

Which would explain why he released a bitten whine when fingers curled into his hair and pulled, forcing him to lean back onto his knees and holding his neck at an incredibly uncomfortable angle so that Deacon could make eye contact without going _too_ far out of his oh so leisurely way. "I think a gag is a little higher on the shopping list," with an unheard _shut your fucking face_ tacked on after the fact.

Scud smiled and was promptly smacked across the face in a way that made the kneeling pet shiver with joy. His hair was released and his back bowed once more into the slouched kneel he was favoring. Fuck the floor was cold.

"Dogs don't talk."

Oh yes, of course it was that simple. Scud nodded sagely as if this was the most philosophical epiphany anyone had ever had. "I don't know, Deac- I mean have you asked on-"

That smartass reply was cut off when the lead went taut again to jerk Scud's face into the line of fire, being Frost's fist, which left a lovely bruise to blossom across the fledgling's cheek that would bring Deacon oh so much satisfaction later once they were done. Slaps were just too tame, Frost aimed to break things.

"Now, do dogs speak?" the tone in the question was rhetorical, a trick question that Scud was tempted to answer anyway.

By some miracle, he kept his trap shut.

Deacon merely nodded and let the lead fall loose again, the opposite end still held in the elder vampire's hand while he slowly paced around to stand behind the now surprisingly obedient little fuckass he called a mate. Tugging lightly at the lead, he leaned down to run his finger tips along each of Scud's cheeks, purpling with varying degrees of bruises on either side. It was lovely, Deacon found it quite fetching on the kid honestly. He found he liked it quite a bit, in fact.

He pressed the heel of his shoe into Scud's spine, relishing in the flinch it earned him before he _pushed_ to force Scud down, at the same time pulling firmly on the chain so that when Scud went down, his back bowed beautifully and the most delicious little groan, strained, squeezed itself out of the childe's throat as he reached out with his hands pressed flat against the floor to support the uncomfortable position, legs spreading to accommodate.

Deacon _definitely_ liked that.

"Good boy," it was practically purred as Deacon pulled his foot away, keeping a steady hand on the leash pressure so Scud would know to stay right where he fucking was while his _master_ got a good look at him. Fuck, the kid was actually really tempting when he wanted to be.

Mostly when he actually wasn't talking because then he just got on Deacon's nerves.

Now this could go two ways, they could take their time so Deacon could fully abuse his newfound authority, rare as it was despite him being Scud's superior anyway, or he could just fuck the kid senseless and save the rest for later. Frost really didn't feel like waiting, he was never much of a patient man.

So instead of their pre-planned program, Deacon slowly knelt behind his fledgling, careful to keep that leash pressure, and made himself comfortable between his pet's legs with his free hand pressing just lightly against his hips so Scud would raise them just a little.

The fun thing about this was that Deacon was still fully clothed and intended to stay that way. The only thing covering Scud was the collar around his neck and the ring around the base of his cock which probably attributed to any one of the reactions he'd already given. The kid was a snippy little shit. Perhaps next time he'd consider full sense isolation; y'know, a blindfold and a gag, maybe some headphones blasting that monotonous club music that frequented the playlists of Deacon's various clubs and safehouses. Oh the thought made him smile, but no time for that right now.

He fingered at the plug that kept Scud stretched for him, and to keep all the lube from dripping out beforehand, oh so lightly and enjoyed the shudder that ran all along the course of Josh's arched spine from low in his hips to his shoulders, shivering with it. Deacon pulled just a little more on the lead, putting more strain in the curve of Scud's back with absolutely no care or worry that he might hurt the man. They were dead, he'd heal anyways. He tilted his head back and forth slowly in thought, tracing fingers up the younger's trembling spine, muscles already tired from sustaining the unnatural posture for whatever amount of time it had been taking Deacon to have his inner monologues.

He smiled and grasped the base of the plug, pulling it out a bit quicker than necessarily, well.... necessary, but it was well worth it from the strangled whimper he earned in response- the fullbodied shiver that accompanied it.

Deacon took his time unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his slacks, leisurely freeing his otherwise ignored erection from the confines of his clothing, hissing at the chilled air. Well, there was a solution to that. He pressed his thumb against the reddened rim of Scud's hole, pulling just so to earn a just slightly quieter whine before thrusting in with one smooth, slow slide up to the hilt with a primal growl of his own to show for it.

Oh that was perfect.

Scud practically sobbed with something that could have been suffering or pleasure, or both for all he knew. Deacon pulled on the leash harder, bringing Scud up to where his hands couldn't even reach the ground, held in place by Frost's hand firm on his hip.

"What do we say, dog?"

Trick question, the moment the childe opened his mouth to respond, Deacon jerked the chain, silencing him with a garbled choke. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," he answered himself before slowly pulling out, relishing in the burn of his own impatience. Too slow.

Much too slow.

He all but slammed back in, enjoying the choke of Scud's throat straining against the leather of the collar, pulling out and fucking back in over and over just for the joy of hearing Scud suffer for it. It was fucking glorious, and from this angle he had a beautiful view of the muscles spanning the course of the younger's back, muscular with inhuman gift. Fuck he was beautiful.

Deacon wanted to wreck him.

He decided to accomplish this by using the chain's leverage to pull the other man as far as his spine was willing to bend without snapping. The response was Scud reaching back to hold on to the clothed hips of his superior for some sort of purchase while he was helplessly fucked. Frost was practically feeding off the sheer control he had over this defiant little hellion at this immediate moment, the sounds that would otherwise be echoing off the cold room choked off by a strained windpipe. He dug his nails into the pail flesh of Scud's waist, leaning forward to nuzzle the ache-heated flesh of his pet's shoulder while he upped his pace just a little bit more, chasing whatever pleasure coursed around his own nerves with little regard for what Scud felt.

Deacon was a selfish man, he couldn't help it. He groaned at the feeling of blood under his fingertips where his nails had split the skin, a whine escaping passed the pressure of the collar and into the air to just fuel that inner animal that seemed to shape Deacon even more and turn this into little more than a possessive and violent mounting of a predator and it's bitch. 

So perfect.

Josh strained his back, a particularly-accidentally well aimed thrust striking his prostrate and scoring the most delightful cry, hoarse and broken, to spill out into the heated air that triggered something in the sire vampire to where he reflexively sank his teeth into the skin of his mate's throat, just under the collar, biting down hard and posessive.

Blood bubbled and ran from the puncture around his fangs, staining Scud's pale skin and gathering in the dips of his collar bone as Deacon seemed intent to leave a scar via trying to take a chunk out of the kid, regardless of the impossibility of scarring for either of them.

It made everything culminate in one beautiful crescendo of violence; tears spilling unbidden from Scud's blown wide eyes, eyes black with adrenaline and blood pooling in the back of his throat and, subsequently, making a cold crimson line from both nostrils where it spilled up from the childe's jerky trembling. Deacon came with a slam of his hips flush against Josh's ass, made only sweeter by the startled sob that it resulted in while Frost spilled his climax into the used and abused body of his underling.

Fuck, he almost felt like crying from how glorious it felt, and he rode the high of his adrenaline for several long moments after while they both shivered and trembled with the aftershocks.

Well, Deacon did. Scud's own erection was furious red with his unreleased climax, causing more tears to spill from the corners of his eyes at the beautiful suffering of it all.

"Do you deserve to get off?" Frost narrowed his eyes. "Did you fucking earn it?" he growled the words into Scud's ear, hissed between bloodied teeth that dripped life onto the shivering thing's cheek and shoulder. Oh _fuck_ yes.

He waited several long moments, breathing deeply in the smell and taste of fear and adrenaline and lust while he waited for the other man's answer.

" _No_."

Oh fuck. Kinky fucking bastard, but no, Frost needed this. He smoothed his hand down the bloodied flesh of Scud's hip, down to where the ring restrained his mate's orgasm and undid the clip, immediately replacing the ring with the tight ring of his own fist to pump his baby boy to completion with a few rough strokes.

He let go of his hold on the chain in favor of wrapping his fingers tight against the still bleeding wound on Scud's neck, pressing down to fuel the adrenaline and pain while Josh came with a wrecked and broken scream, bloodied and bruised and beautiful and oh so perfect.

Deacon fucking _came again_ from that alone, shaking with the intensity for the long and brutal moment it took them both to ride the wave back into cold and unwanted sobriety while Scud barely just caught himself on the floor as he collapsed with blissed exhaustion. As it was, it didn't matter because his arms gave out under him and ended up curled against the cold floor while Deacon leaned over him, still enjoying that broken image.

"I like your ideas," he stuttered out, swallowing and clearing his throat to center himself.

Scud grinned, manic and sated despite how fucking _ruined_ he looked.

"Oh fuck yeah."


End file.
